John Michael Talbot
John Michael Talbot (Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, 8 mei, 1954) is een Amerikaanse roomskatholieke monnik, zanger, liedjesschrijver en gitaarspeler. Hij is de populairste opnameartiest van de katholieke kerk. Hij werd ook bekend door de oprichting van de kloosterorde The Brothers and Sisters of Charity, wat zich in Eureka Springs, Arkansas bevindt.Simplicity (with Dan O'Neill) — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 0-89283-635-0 Discografie * 1. Reborn (1972) met Terry Talbot * 2. John Michael Talbot (1976) * 3. The New Earth (1977) * 4. The Lord's Supper (1979) * 5. Beginnings / The Early Years (1980) * 6. Come to the Quiet (1980) * 7. The Painter (1980) met Terry Talbot * 8. For the Bride (1981) * 9. Troubadour of the Great King (1981) * 10. Light Eternal (1982) * 11. Songs For Worship Vol. 1 (1982) * 12. No Longer Strangers (1983) met Terry Talbot * 13. The God of Life (1984) * 14. Songs For Worship Vol. 2 (1985) * 15. The Quiet (1985) * 16. Be Exalted (1986) * 17. Empty Canvas (1986) * 18. The Heart of the Shepherd (1987) * 19. Quiet Reflections (1987) * 20. The Regathering (1988) * 21. Master Collection (1988) * 22. The Lover and the Beloved (1989) * 23. Come Worship the Lord Vol. 1 (1990) * 24. Come Worship the Lord Vol. 2 (1990) * 25. Hiding Place (1990) * 26. The Birth of Jesus (1990) * 27. The Master Musician (1992) * 28. Meditations in the Spirit (1993) * 29. Meditations from Solitude (1994) * 30. Chant from the Hermitage (1995) * 31. The John Michael Talbot Collection (1995) * 32. The Talbot Brothers Collection (1995) * 33. Brother to Brother (1996) met Michael Card * 34. Our Blessing Cup (1996) * 35. Troubadour for the Lord (1996) * 36. Table of Plenty (1997) * 37. Hidden Pathways (1998) * 38. Pathways of the Shepherd (1998) * 39. Pathways to Solitude (1998) * 40. Pathways to Wisdom (1998) * 41. Quiet Pathways (1998) * 42. Spirit Pathways (1998) * 43. Cave of the Heart (1999) * 44. Simple Heart (2000) * 45. Wisdom (2001) * 46. Signatures (2003) * 47. City of God (2005) * 48. Monk Rock (2005) * 49. The Beautiful City (2006) * 50. Living Water 50th (2007) * 51. Troubadour Years (2008) Externe links * officiële website * [http://www.littleportion.org/ The Brothers and Sisters of Charity] }} Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie af:John Michael Talbot am:ጆን ማይክል ታልበት ang:John Michael Talbot ar:جون مايكل تالبوت ast:John Michael Talbot bat-smg:Džuons Maiklos Talbuots be-x-old:Джон Майкл Taлбот bg:Джон Майкъл Толбът br:John Michael Talbot ca:John Michael Talbot cs:John Michael Talbot cy:John Michael Talbot da:John Michael Talbot de:John Michael Talbot el:Τζον Μάικλ Τάλμποτ en:John Michael Talbot eo:John Michael Talbot es:John Michael Talbot et:John Michael Talbot fi:John Michael Talbot fo:John Michael Talbot fr:John Michael Talbot fy:John Michael Talbot ga:John Michael Talbot gd:John Michael Talbot gl:John Michael Talbot hi:जॉन माइकल टॉल्बोट hr:John Michael Talbot ht:John Michael Talbot hu:John Michael Talbot ia:John Michael Talbot id:John Michael Talbot is:John Michael Talbot it:John Michael Talbot ja:ジョン・マイケル・タルボット ka:ჯონ მაიკლ ტელბოტი ki:John Michael Talbot ko:존 마이클 탤벗 la:Iohannes Michael Talbot lb:John Michael Talbot li:John Michael Talbot lmo:John Michael Talbot lt:John Michael Talbot lv:Džons Maikls Talbots mi:John Michael Talbot mk:Џон Мајкл Телбот mn:Жон Майкл Талбот nah:John Michael Talbot nds:John Michael Talbot nn:John Michael Talbot no:John Michael Talbot oc:John Michael Talbot pl:John Michael Talbot pt:John Michael Talbot qu:John Michael Talbot rm:John Michael Talbot ro:John Michael Talbot ru:Талбот, Джон Майкл scn:John Michael Talbot sco:John Michael Talbot se:John Michael Talbot sk:John Michael Talbot sl:John Michael Talbot sq:John Michael Talbot sr:Џон Мајкл Талбот sv:John Michael Talbot sw:John Michael Talbot szl:John Michael Talbot th:จอห์น ไมเคิล ทัลบอต tl:John Michael Talbot tr:John Michael Talbot uk:Джон Майкл Талбот vi:John Michael Talbot vls:John Michael Talbot yi:דזשאן מייקל טאלבאט yo:John Michael Talbot zh:约翰·約瑟夫·塔波特